Death of a bird
by Lady-tonya
Summary: The bat brothers plus batgirl are kidnapped and tortured and red hood is almost killed will Batman make it intime to save them or is it over for the bat-fam


It was like any other night, the four bat-bros were on patrol because Bruce was out on a business trip. Nightwing was leading as well as arguing with red hood while Red Robin and robin were watching for trouble, suddenly there was an earpeicing scream coming from an ally they went to check it out they were then knocked out by an unknown attacker. They woke up strapped to metal tables, red hood was stripped if his shirt because their kidnapped knew about the hidden weapons in his shirt. To their surprise and concern batgirl was also there. "Babs, are you ok?" Nightwing asked "yeah, how are the others?" She asked "all awake and alive" he replied " who kidnapped us?" "I don't know, but it's not good" just then they heated a laugh that they all knew too well. "Well well well what have we got here, bird boy1, bird boy2, bird boy3, and the new boy blunder and even bird girl hahaha". They were wondering what he had in store for them when he pulled 5 things from a box. First a flying Grayson's poster, next the symbol for the league of assasins, also a picture of the drake family, another thing was a doll of Barbra's mom, and finally an old crowbar. They were all affected by the items but especially red hood who had been killed with that crowbar. "First is nightwing" joker said he then pulled out the poster and asked "tell me, what does 2 crumpled, bloody bodies feel like when your holding them for the last time?, oh and if you don't answer I kill you!" Nightwing shuddered at the memory of that dreadful night but he had to answer so he said "like you will when I'm done with you". "Oh that's not nice but I have to move on sadly until your next turn" next was Barbra "where's mommy, oh yeah dead! That's a shame I loved how broken her body was in the news after the crash!" He taunted "Please stop! Just stop!" she pleaded and bursted into tears. "Next is boy blunder, how did you feel when grandpapi was burned alive? It was ever so pleasing when the league died!" Joker said "Shut up you bastard I'll kill you, never speak of my grandfather like that!" "Hahaha" joker laughed "next is reeed robiiiin yum!, so what is it liked to be neglected by daddy huh? I've heard it's lonely and remember when I turned you into joker jr. we he'd some good laughs" "you are a monster, you truly are" Tim screamed. "Last but not least the one that should be dead!" Joker howled "what was your favorite part of that night? The crowbar, the bomb, or making brucey feel like it was all his fault?" Jason didn't answer "remember if you don't answer you die!" Joker screamed plunging a knife deep into Jason's shoulder earning a scream. "Well, what's your answer?" Joker said "Bruce will be here any minute" Jason replied. "Well I could kill you again, wouldn't that be fun, let all your brothers watch you suffer and die right before their eyes." "Please, not again." Jason was truly scared he didn't want Tim or Damian seeing him die at such a young age but…. he didn't have time to finish his thought because the blade was stabbed into his abdomen. Barbra screamed and nightwing struggled to get free, the blade struck again in the upper torso, his vision became blurry as he struggled to stay conscious. His last words to his brothers were "I'm sorry tell Bruce I love him" before he blacked out. Right then Batman busted through the window and grabbed joker and knocking him unconscious. "Are you ok" he said before spotting Jason. "oh god, Jason". He quickly untied nightwing and instructed him to untie the others while he took Jason to the cave. "Alfred call Leslie and tell her it's urgent" he told Alfred "right away master Bruce". When Jason woke up he was in the cave in a hospital bed he looked to see Damian curled up next to him in the bed he looked up to see Jason awake and Jason could see that Damian had been crying but when he saw Jason his eyes lit up with joy as he called everyone else he fell back asleep while hearing Bruce say he was safe and everything was going to be ok.


End file.
